In video or television projection, a television image is projected on a large screen, to enable a large number of people to view the image without the necessity for building a large cathode ray tube. Presently available projection television systems are expensive. A projection system for displaying television or computer-generated images, which could be constructed at low cost, using available off-the-shelf parts or using available technology with only slight modification, would be of considerable value.